Currently, many vehicles, particularly, golf carts, trailers, tractors, utility vehicles, a moped, a motorcycle, a lawn mower, a bicycle, an electric bicycle, and all-terrain vehicles, do not come equipped with headlights, brake lights, turn signals and/or horns. This lack of such safety equipment is because such vehicles are built for special purposes and uses. For instance, most golf carts are built to be used solely on golf courses where these types of safety accessories are not necessarily needed. However, many people buy golf carts to use not just as a means of transportation on golf courses but also around their neighborhoods and communities. This is especially true of people who live in golf or country club communities and own their own golf carts and drive their golf carts on streets from their homes to the golf course where others are operating automobiles and other vehicles. The lack of safety accessories, such as headlights, brake lights, turn signals and/or horns, on these golf carts pose serious safety risks and is against the law in certain locations. Further, installation of such equipment can be beneficial even if the golf cart is used in a typical fashion on a golf course. Currently, if someone wants to install accessories on a golf cart, the accessories are typically hard-wired to controls mounted on the golf cart, thereby making installation difficult and expensive.
Increasingly, golf carts and other vehicles are adapted to conform to “street legal” statutory requirements, such as in retirement and golfing communities. To satisfy statutory requirements, the brake light is ideally activated automatically upon braking.
Therefore, a need exists for an accessory kit that may be easily installed on a vehicle so that the vehicle can be equipped with one or more accessories, such as one or more headlights, one or more turn signals, one or more brake lights, and one or more horns. Such accessories can make the vehicle safer to operate on streets and around other vehicles and/or more enjoyable to operate.
Wired, and/or partially wireless, light systems for incorporation with vehicles, such as golf carts, can be wired to a battery or other power source already installed on the vehicle (golf cart) for powering the drive system of the vehicle (golf cart), and can utilize a wireless transmitter to allow a driver to controller the lights. Various features can be considered drawbacks, including the need for wires to connect to the battery or other power source already installed on the golf cart for powering the drive system and/or other apparatus of the golf cart, manufacturing defects, and the difficulty of installing the light system. There are many models of golf carts, each potentially having a different power source, such as gas, electric, 6-volt batteries, and/or 8-volt batteries, which can create uncertainty as to what power source the light system will be connected to if a light system is sold separately to be added to a golf cart. Regenerative braking and/or other apparatus can also be interconnected to the battery or other power source, which can create uncertainty as to what issues there will be with respect to the power delivered from power source the light system will be connected to if a light system is sold separately to be added to a golf cart. Manufacturing defects and customers' difficulties with installing a light system to be added to their golf cart, or to the vehicle, can result in extra costs and service issues. Accordingly, there is a need for a light system that can be installed independently the battery or other power source already installed on the golf cart for powering the drive system and/or other apparatus of the golf cart, such by incorporating a Lithium ion battery, or other independent power source, into the golf cart light system.